This Is What Makes Us Girls
by Mimi Moore
Summary: Isabella Swan returns to Forks, Washington 15 years later to spend her last summer before she goes off to college in the fall. There in the quiet she meets Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, two not so quiet girls and has a summer she'll never forget. Based on the Song by Lana Del Rey. AH/AU


**Author's Note: Hello All! So if the title and overall plot of this story seem familiar to anyone that's probably because you may have read the original posting on my previous account, Marina Del** **Reyy. However, I've lost access to that account and I'm honestly too lazy and impatient to go through the retrieval process. Also, I've changed (quite) a few things up and it's always nice to start anew in situations like this. As for the other story on that account, Rollercoaster, I'm not sure of the route I was planning to go in with that story so it might take a while. Anyway enough chatter, you're here for the fanfic, so here it is.**

* * *

"Welcome Home Bells"

I stared up at the small, white two-story house that I'd supposedly spent my first years in but I had no memory of. Yeah, home was a stretch. Phoenix was my home, or at least it had been before… No! I wouldn't go there. Forks is my escape. I wouldn't dwell on what had happened to me any longer, that was in the past. Phoenix is my past now.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind I headed for the front door. "Hold on just a minute there Bells, there's something I want to show you first." Charlie, my father, said pointing towards the street. Not sure how I'd missed it, but there parked on the roadside was a white jeep wrangler, my car from back home in Phoenix. If there was anything I wanted as a reminder of that place it'd be Leo, my baby.

"Dad, you didn't have to, this is amazing, thank you!" I called as I ran towards the shiny un-Forks like vehicle. I wrapped my arms around the hood of it and sighed.

Chucking, Charlie started towards the house, leaving me to have my moment with Leo.

"Anything for you Bells"

2 hours later found Charlie and me in what I was pretty sure was the only real food place for miles. The Fork's Diner. Our meal, a burger and shake combo that Charlie claimed the diner was "famous" for. We ate in silence, my father a man of few words and me not quite sure of what to say. Occasionally our eyes would meet and Charlie'd flash a smile which I'd return and that was pretty much our only communication.

At least until Charlie broke our silence, with sentiments I'd have never expected from the man.

"You know Bells" he cleared his throat, " I'm happy you're here. I understand this is the last place you'd want to spend your last summer of freedom in. But I think some time away after everything that happened will-"

Charlie's cell phone interrupted his speech and I released a breath I hadn't released I was holding. This was the last conversation I wanted to be having less than 4 hours after my arrival in this town, or to be honest, ever. Any interruptions were welcome.

I gestured for him to take the call and watched him mumble his apologies before answering and heading for the door. Once he was out I reached for his fries and started chewing happily.

My momentary bliss was interrupted when two figures slid into the booth, taking Charlie's place across from me. Jumping slightly, I looked up to see the figures were two girls, a blonde and brunette. The blonde was breathtakingly beautiful, she looked like she belonged on a runway in somewhere like New York, rather than dreary old Forks. The brunette, a petite pixie like thing, was beautiful too but a different more approachable kind. It was she who spoke first.

"Hello Isabella"

Still slightly startled, I hesitated before responding, "Um hi… how do you know my name?"

The pixie girl laughed, " Everyone in town knows who you are. You've been the talk of the town since Chief Swan announced your impending arrival. Forks is a small town, you'll soon find that nothing ever stays secret her."

I nodded slowly, that made sense. What didn't, however, was why they were here… at my table… talking to me as if we knew each other.

Like she'd read my mind or something the pixie spoke again, "Oh how rude of me! We know who you are but you have no clue about us. I'm Alice Brandon and this is Rosalie Hale."

The blonde, Rosalie, gave a small smile (and God her teeth were perfect), "nice to meet you"

"Same"

Same? Fucking Hell Isabella, could you be more stupid. They probably think you're a gaping idiot at this point. If she noticed my internal panic, Rosalie gave no indication and continued on, "Sorry if we're intruding, Alice here has been practically dying to meet you since you walked in".

I never got to respond as Alice seemed to decide we'd had enough chit chat. "Now that we're all formally introduced," she said, "I'd like to invite you to a party, my boyfriend, Mike is throwing tonight. Everyone our age will be there, it's the perfect way for you to get to know everyone."

I wanted to tell her that I didn't really want to know everyone. That I'd rather stay home and watch Sex and the City reruns while eating a half-baked Ben & Jerry's. But I couldn't resist the look she was giving me. Something told me this girl rarely (if ever) heard the word no.

"Sounds fun, I'll be there."

* * *

 **In case it was unclear, Leo is the car lol.**


End file.
